


The Lesson

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Lacey wants to learn and Gold's a pretty good teacher.





	The Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joylee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joylee/gifts).

Gold hissed through his teeth and reached for Lacey’s hand; “Don’t hold it so tight!”

“Sorry! It’s my first time! Just chill. I’ll get it right.”

Gold took a deep breath and tried to eased Lacey’s fingers into the correct position; “You’re too tense. Just relax.”

Lacey glared at him; “You’re making me nervous looming over my shoulder like that.”

He could see her point. He hated anyone hovering at his shoulder while he was trying to work, if he was learning something new the hating ramped up to loathing in short order. There had to be a way to do this so she was comfortable and his equipment wasn’t crushed.

“Okay. How about I sit in front of you and you follow my hands?”

Lacey chewed her lip for a moment. Gold watched her nervously. She might decide to throw the towel in, and her walking out of here unsatisfied would not do his reputation a damn bit of good. He’d made a deal with Lacey and he did not break deals.

“Okay Gold, let’s try it that way.”

It took a few moments to rearrange themselves; Lacey had to kick off her shoes so she could sit comfortably on the couch behind Gold. The low stool Gold settled on was ideal, but his ankle wasn’t going to thank him for this in the morning.

Lacey tossed a cushion from the couch onto the floor; her aim perfect to land it in easy reach of his knackered right foot. Gold threw her a grin of thanks over his shoulder. She responded with a huff.

“No use to me if you get cramp.”

“Aye well, I’m trusting you’ll pick me up when I’ve turned to mush.”

Her filthy laugh sounded around the room. Not for the first time, Gold wondered if she’d watched the Carry On films. Either that or she was channeling the dear departed Sid James. Focus, you daft man.

“Right so relax. Let your hand take it through, then round the back, and under, and off.”

“Through, round, under and off.”

“That’s it keep going.”

“Gold is this right?”

“It’s perfect Lacey. Keep going right to the end.”

It took another hour, there were a few swearwords and a lot of gentle encouragement, but Gold was damn proud when Lacey held up her first row of knitting.

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats on the 400 followers! and for a prompt: knitting and Golden Lace (cause I'm not very imaginative this morning) (Joylee)


End file.
